nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Koochie Koochie Hota Hai
Koochie Koochie Hota Hai ''(English: ''Something Happens) is a delayed-release computer-animated Bollywood film directed by Tarun Mansukhani and co-produced by Dharma Productions and Prana Studios. The voice-over for the lead anthropomorphic characters has been given by Sanjay Dutt, Shahrukh Khan, Kajol, Rani Mukerji and Ritesh Deshmukh. It is an animated remake of the hit 1998 Hindi film, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Production started in 2010. Karan Johar, producer of the film, quoted in his blog "The core love story is between three dogs, and the supporting cast has roosters, bears, pigs, cats, and many others from the barn". Koochie Koochie Hota Hai was set for a 2011 release but was bumped back for a theatrical release sometime in 2012 instead. As of 2018, the Hindi version is still awaiting release. An American version with an English dub was released on April 22, 2015 by The Weinstein Company. A stand-alone spin-off film, titled ''Tina'', is scheduled to be released on April 5, 2019, and will focus on Tina Malhotra, a character who was introduced in this film. Plot Rocky (Shahrukh Khan) and the tomboy Angie (Kajol) are two farm animals and best-friends who live on a farm. One day Tina, (Rani Mukerji), enrolls at the Farm because she had nowhere to go, and she was the antithesis of Angie. Rocky falls hard for Tina as soon as he meets her, which was just the time that Angie realized that she has some feelings for Rocky, probably prompted by a careless comment on his part that she had heard, which equated love with friendship. This creates a romance triangle. One day, Rocky confesses his love for Tina to Angie. Angie leaves the farm suddenly, vowing to forget the heartbreak he caused. Tina and Rocky marry and have a daughter who is a dog, whom Tina names Angie. Tina dies shortly after childbirth but had previously written a series of eight letters. Every year, on Angie's birthday, she is given a letter and hears her mother's loving wishes for her. In the eighth and last letter, the little girl is told about her namesake. Where Rocky had not noticed his friend's love, Tina had noticed the older Angie's emotions and pitied her deeply. Because Rocky isn't remarried, Angie Jr. decides perhaps his first love could be the mother she needs and wants. Angie Jr. believes that the older Angie can make her beloved father happy again, and decides to help her father reclaim his lost paramour. She soon recruits her doting grandmother (Rocky's mother, played by Farida Jalal), grandfather (Tina's father played by Anupam Kher) and his best friends Chicken Boy (Ritesh Deshmukh) and Uday (Varun Sharma) as accomplices. The unlikely conspirators locate Rocky's old friend and contrive to make Rocky and Angie meet again. They meet in a camp where Angie Jr. had enrolled, where her namesake is a counselor. The namesake discovers, without the younger girls knowledge, the truth of her new charges parentage. Rocky soon finds old feelings reviving. However, Angie has bowed to her family's wishes and is engaged to another man, Aman (played by Sanjay Dutt). Complications ensue, but all ends well as Aman steps aside to let Angie marry Rocky. Voice Cast Additional Voices (English) * Jack Blessing * Ranjani Brow * William Calvert * Cam Clarke * Lara Cody * David Cowgill * Holly Dorff Long * Moosie Drier * Jeffrey Todd Fischer * Jackie Gonneau * Wendy Hoffmann * Karen Huie * Jessica Kardos * Ashley Lambert * James Taku Leung * Edie Mirman * Constance Parng * Kirk Thornton * Ruth Zalduondo Production Shahrukh Khan, Kajol, Rani Mukerji, Anupam Kher are reprising their roles as Rahul aka Rocky, Anjali aka Angie, Tina, and the Principal. New cast members include Uday Chopra, Ritesh Deshmukh, Sanjay Dutt and Simi Garewal. The story will have an anthropomorphic animal cast. As of October 2012, Karan Johar has placed the project on permanent hold. He said, "Animation films are not working nowadays, so as of now I have kept it on stand-by." As of January 2019, the Hindi version is awaiting release. English version According to Karan Johar, Bob and Harvey Weinstein saw the film's trailers and decided to do an American version. On April 22, 2015, the film was released in the United States as Something Happens, and was produced and distributed by The Weinstein Company.